Police vs Witken
by Dr-Dirt
Summary: Okay, so basically this doesn't have any main charries. It's my OC, Kierfur Witken, and a fod police officer. This was too long to put into a forum, and it's an interesting read anyways. I'll legnthen it by putting Ariadne's interview in soon, too.


"Mr. Witken, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Well met." A pause. "Thirsty?"

"No, sir."

"Ah, good. I see then, let's cut the crap. Do you know about the person that attacked the New Year's ball?"

"You mean the white-haired one, correct?"

"Yeah. The guy that ordered you to shoot the Fuhrer."

"No."

"Oh, really? Well, seemed to me you had a lot in common. A lot... See, we've been doing some snooping, Witken. Seems like you've met with Snow White a couple times before. Now, see, we've got cameras showing a red-haired guy with glasses talkin' to him in a not-so-friendly place, so unless you want to make us put you on a very long and painful trial to where you _will_ be convicted of treason, how about you start talkin'?"

A long pause.

"You were handin' him somethin', so let's start there. What was it."

"...Notes."

"Care to clarify?"

"Research notes."

"Oh? And why would he be wantin' that."

"I have no clue."

"His boss called at the ball. Know anything about that?"

"...Y...Yes. He's the one. The white-haired man was only being a medium. He said, 'The boss is pleased with your results, Witken.' several times when we met..."

"Ah, so you've met more than twice?"

"...Yes. Several times. But all I've given him is the notes."

"Okay. We're getting somewhere. Now, I here you're a pretty newance scientist. Anything particulrrilly threatening in those notes?"

"No... Not really. My most dangerous work is my theories. The notes were simply add0ins on my theories, so he probably already had my books... Also... um..."

"Yeah?"

"Two of the recent deliveries had... had info pertaining to... my reseach... My research on the human body and psyche... Nothing like human transmutation, but a very in-depth look at anatomy and chemical composition... And the psyche notes dealt with stuff on the existence of a soul."

"So, heavy research? And do you happen to have a copy of this stuff?"

"No. I had to give him the originals. I don't even have those notes anymore... It's awfull, because I was making wonderful progress..."

"Ah. I see. So, why'd they kidnap ya if you were bein' such a good boy?"

"I... um... I..." a pause. "I stopped giving them the notes. I couldn't do it anymore. My research was becoming... instably successful. If they got their hands on it..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know. It's bad."

"So, why'd you give 'em the notes anyways?"

"They... were threatening me."

"What? To take your life?"

"No. Not mine. They were going to kill off the entire city and make me watch. That white-haired one... he's got some weird powers... He can create a plauge. I think that's how they were going to do it. But suddenly, I realized that they couldn't, not quickly enough, so I was finally able to quit being their hostage."

"So what happened when they kidnapped you? Where were you?"

"I was.... in my bedroom."

"Your bedroom?"

"Yes. Reading. I was drugged. Chloroform, I think. When I woke up, I was in a large, old room. I think it was in the Opium Triangle."

"Any faces?"

"Yes. Several Ishvallans. All that happened was that they beat me. Then, H- the white-haired being comes in and shoves my research journal in my face and makes me confirm it's mine."

"Was it?"

"Yes. They now had my research. That night, they took me to the ball in adisguise and made me wait."

"So you knew that they were making an attack?"

"Only at the end did I figure it out." A pause. "I tried to warn someone."

"Who?"

"Ariadne. My friend and subordinate. Ariadne Mana- her alias was Miss Iris."

"Oh, her. So, tell me about your relationship with her."

"Ariadne? U-Um, I don't have a relationship with her. She's read my books, I know, and we do talk often. But I'm simply her Major-in-charge. I one of the few, besides the police and Col. Mustang, as well as her supreme offier, 0, and the Fuhrer, who knows of her group and existence."

"So, any past with her at all?"

"No."

"Have you known her to be... violent?"

"No."

"Ah. I see." A long pause. "Major, I gotta tell you now... she's gettin' put on trial..."

"I know."

"And you're gonna be a witness."

"I know that too. I'm telling the truth, sir."

A long pause.

"Very well. About your trial, you'll be put in holding for about a week, nothing fancy. I'm sure a guy in your situation will get out pretty easy."

"Understood, sir. My apologies for not being able to tell anyone earlier... I was worried that me alling their bluff was wrong..."

"Well, now you know. Take him out, Johnson."

"Sir..."

"Yes?"

"Could you send a message to 0?"

"And what would that be?"

"Tell him that's she changed. He'll understand."

A long pause, followed by footsteps and a door opening, mixed in witht the sound of handcuffs.

"...Note: I really don't think this guy's told us everything... But oh well... We're getting it..."


End file.
